exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Esmerius Silva
Esmerius Silva was a young captain of the Dhanae Gladius serving under Nathan Anagma. He later became one of the Gladius's greatest elements. Story Faith and Betrayal Esmerius was raised as a young boy in training alongside Nathan by Master Ordalius. A talented fighter, he soon began to admire Nathan as the latter became promoted and became one of the Gladius's High Captains. As they became best friends, Esmerius entrusted most of his faith and loyalty towards the young High Captain. However, when Nathan decided to leave the Gladius alone in order to seek his own answers, Esmerius was heartbroken. Ordalius gave him Nathan's title and the permission to hunt him down as a heretic. Seeking vengeance for this perceived betrayal, Esmerius relentlessly hunted Nathan, crossing paths with him several times and being defeated every time. The Other Path Esmerius's repeated defeats, combined with his growing doubts with the Gladius's methods, culminated in a final hesitation. In order to end his doubts, Esmerius came to Nathan and asked him to fight him one on one, as a divine ordeal to judge who is right. Esmerius ended up being defeated by Nathan and joined him, helping him save the Church and Cruciar from within. Eventually, at the final destination, the corrupted garden of Aedenia, Esmerius found the prophet of his faith, Amitiel Heto, corrupted by his own sins by Alruna's doing. Esmerius fought against Amitiel and purified him, allowing Nathan to go on and fight his final trial. Much later, as Alruna is defeated and Cruciar is saved, Esmerius is seen in high branches of the Church, organizing it from within. Appearance Esmerius is a young man with short brown hair and dark green eyes. His usual optimistic expression is replaced by a serious frown in battle. He wears a silver-white armor complete with the blue patterns common to Gladius soldiers, his spear behind his back. Personality Esmerius is kindhearted, faithful, loyal and naïve, placing his trust in those close to him and defending them with his life. This trust causes him to easily feel betrayed and lash out at Nathan with strength proportional to his admiration of the ancient High Captain. However, Esmerius is by no means self-righteous and deeply questions the motives of the Gladius. Despite that, he attempts to follow his orders and do the best he can from within, hoping to make the world the better place. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Esmerius's strength, endurance and agility, while not supernatural or unique, are all extremely high for such a young man. His mastery of spears and polearms is also remarkable. * Elemental Manipulation: Esmerius has a talent for Wind, Water and Thunder elemental manipulation, which can be used in a synergistic way to alter the weather, conjuring rainstorms and thunderstorms against the enemy. Esmerius is highly mobile and combines magic with his spear mastery to perform lethal jumping attacks and quick strikes from above, while still punishing aerial enemies. Storylines * Paradise Lost shows Esmerius's adventure. Trivia * Both Esmerius and Silva hint at precious metals and gemstones : Esmerius refers to the emerald (smagardina) while Silva is a corruption of silver. Navigation Category:Character Category:Cruciar